Dominico
Dominico is a character in Dragon Quest VIII who resides in the town of Arcadia. History Many years before the events of the game, Dominco came across a young boy named David, who was tired and starving when he arrived in Arcadia. Seeing him, Dominico decided to take him and gave him a job at his mansion as a servant, which made David grateful. However, Dominico constantly humiliated and bullied David, but despite this, David was still grateful to him. He also ordered David look after Dominico's dog, Sir Leopold. During this time, despite treating David miserably, he wondered why he was unable to toss him out into the streets. According to the townspeople of Arcadia, all of the golems in Rydon's Tower were animated by Dominico's power from statues made by the stonemasons of the town. Story While looking for Jessica, who had mysteriously disappeared, the Hero, Yangus, Angelo, King Trode, and Princess Medea end up in Arcadia. After entering Dominico's mansion, they come across Dominico and David being threatened by Jessica, who has been possessed by Rhapthorne's scepter. Using a barrier, Dominico is able to briefly repel Jessica, who disappears after seeing the hero's party. Afterwards, knowing that she will return and believing himself to be her target, Dominico order the Hero to find a man named Rydon in order to get the Kran Spinels, which will allow him to create a stronger barrier. Later on, when the party returns to Dominico's mansion after retrieving the Kran Spinels from the Tower of Alexandria, they see Dominco accusing David of trying to poison Sir Leopold's food, then orders him to eat it to prove it has not been poisoned. After seeing the Hero's party, he tells them to meet him inside his mansion. Inside, he tells them to go into his secret study and retrieve a spell book that will allow him to create the barrier. Shortly after they retrieve the book, they learn that Jessica has been spotted outside. Needing time to create the spell, Dominico heals the party and orders them to deal Jessica. Shortly after the group defeats Jessica, Dominico arrives and creates a more powerful barrier, which knocks the scepter out Jessica's hand, freeing her from Rhapthorne's control. Afterwards, he allows the hero to finish Jessica off. Regardless of the hero's answer, he learns that Jessica was being controlled and decides to let her live. The next day, Dominico becomes depressed when Sir Leopold goes missing and orders David to search for him. Shortly after, he learns from one his servants that David has been attacked and killed by Sir Leopold, who has been possessed by Rhapthorne. Heading outside, he comes across David's dead body and learns from the Hero that David was real target, not him, and that David is descended from Kupas, one of the seven sages who sealed Rhapthorne away long ago. Hearing this, Dominico collapses in grief, to the hero's surprise, wanting to know why it took him so long to realize and sadly states that he had failed to protect David. After recovering from what happened, he speaks with the hero and Jessica inside his mansion, apologizing for worrying them. He states that when he saw David's body, he realized his family's reason for existing, to protect David, the descendant of the great sage Kupas. He states that, over time, his ancestors let their powers, which had been granted to them by Kupas himself, go to their heads and had forgotten their true purpose. He then sadly tells them that, if he had realized it sooner, he could have saved David. He tells them that he ordered his servants to give David a proper burial worthy of a descendant of one of the great sages, but is fully aware that he will never be able to fully atone for what he had done and that he does not deserve to show face in public again. He then asks the hero to do last one favor for him: knowing that it was Leopold who killed David, he asks the hero to kill Leopold and avenge David, stating the Leopold he knew is no more and that his body is being controlled by Rhapthorne. He also wishes to repay the hero for all the the trouble he put him and his friends through. Realizing the Jessica has yet to unlock her true potential as magician, he awakens Jessica's dormant power, allowing her to learn Kasizzle and Kacrackle. He then tells the group that he heard that Leopold was last seen heading north of town and wishes them luck in stopping Leopold.